Fireplaces are commonly found in homes of colder climates. Fireplaces often improve the aesthetics of a room in which they are located. Electric and gas fireplaces are also commonly used in homes, apartments, and condominiums as well as in commercial settings such as restaurants, hotels, offices, and other places of business. Fireplaces, including electric and gas fireplaces, presently are not concealable from view when not in use.
What is needed is an electric fireplace with a removable and/or replaceable cover for concealing an electric fireplace insert of an electric fireplace. A further need exists for an electric fireplace insert that is capable of being concealed so as to blend in with the décor of a room, wherein the electric fireplace insert is operable when configured in an unconcealed, open configuration and inoperable when configured in a closed or covered, concealed configuration.